General McGuffin
General McGuffin is a recurring antagonist in Wander Over Yonder, appearing in the episode "The It". He is a military-themed villain who seems to be based on a typical American general as well as the American Bald Eagle, giving him somewhat of a patriotic military theme. He was voiced by , who is known for playing Mr. Krabs in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. Appearance General McGuffin is a tall alien resembling an eagle. He has large wings, white and brown feathers, and a bulbous beak. He wears a blue military uniform. His star-spangled uniform befits a general that is decorated with every manner of medals. After getting blasted by Lord Hater, he became a anthropomorphic bucket of fried alien chicken, with the only thing remaining intact being his cap. The bucket has orange and white stripes, the words "Mc. Guffin" and his smiling image beared (a clear reference to Colonel Sanders and his KFC). Powers and Abilities General McGuffin is a strategic military evil genius with a well-trained militia of minions and a heavily fortified and nearly impregnable fortress armed to the teeth with horrifying weapons and defenses. He is a notorious and powerful villain in the Yonder Galaxy with skilled soldiers in several fields of combat and units and battalions with dangerous abilities and skills. He does not seem to have any powers, instead relying on his soldiers and strategy. However, he he has a capability of flight and primarily fights by riding on a large missile. History Lord Hater was having a conference with his Watchdogs over the predicament with their position on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Currently, Lord Dominator was on top having gained control over a large number of planets in record time. Hater believed that Commander Peepers meant close to the top behind himself, but Peepers pointed out that they were not even in the top 10 and was way below in 45th place with only one measly planet in their control. Peepers advised that in order for them to regain some credibility, they must focus on stealing planets from other villains, so that they could climb their way back on top. Their first task would be capturing General McGuffin's impenetrable fortress using an elaborate multi-part plan, so Peepers must have Hater's undivided attention. Hater did so but then Wander popped out of nowhere and tags Hater declaring that he was "it". Peepers was alarmed at what Wander had done and covered his eye, waiting for the inevitable rage, but took a peek and saw his leader calmly waiting for his plan. Confused, Peepers asked why he hadn't flipped out, and Hater replied that he wouldn't let silly games distract him from conquering the galaxy. Glad to see that Hater is finally focused, Peepers began to lay out his plan for breaking through the fortress defenses. However, Hater was having a difficult time ignoring the spot that Wander touched and it grew into a maddening urge for him to tag someone. Hater saw a nearby watchdog and attempted to discreetly tag him until Wander declared that the conference table was home base, causing all of the watchdogs to claim it. Hater tried to order a watchdog named Berry to remove his hand but it refused to do so, forcing Hater to make all of the watchdogs remove their hands from the table by electrocuting it and tags one, but the watchdogs ended up tagging each other in a circle causing Hater to be "it" again. Hater tried to tag the watchdog again but Wander made a rule of no repeating tags. Enraged and frustrated, Hater looked around for someone he had not tagged and saw only one person left: Peepers. He sneaked up on him but got caught before tagging him. He hastily left saying that he had to use the bathroom and Peepers looked outside, seeing his boss chasing after multiple watchdogs in a game of tag. He sighed dejectedly and asked one of the watchdogs to let Hater tag him for the sake of the mission but they suggested that he should do it. He reluctantly did so after calling them "a bunch of babies". Peepers went up to Hater while he was chasing the watchdogs and volunteers himself to be tagged. Hater thanks him and tried to tag Peepers, but the commander unintentionally refused to be tagged, not wanting to be "it". Peepers turned around, hoping that if he did not see himself being tagged, it would work. However, he bailed out at the last moment, causing Hater to chase him all across the ship from the food court to the torture chambers. Their chase ended up in the cold room and Peepers managed to completely freeze his boss in Coldburnite, except for his tag finger which was wriggling constantly. Peepers decided to unfreeze him after completing the plan to capture Macguffin's base. After Peepers leaft Hater alone, Wander showed up and sat in front of the frozen conqueror, saying that he now had his undivided attention. Peepers and a squad of watchdogs began to infiltrate the fortress and stealthily made their way towards the force field generator to sabotage it. While they was at it, Wander irritated Hater with angry therapies like hobbies and sing-alongs, causing his rage to reach volcanic proportions, just enough to break free from his Coldburnite prison. With the game of tag still going, Wander ran away from Hater who had gone completely berserk and chased him outside the ship and towards the fortress. Peepers' squad reached the control room and was about to bring down the shield until the alarms went off, and they discovered that Hater tripped them while wildly chasing after Wander. Peepers got caught by General Mcguffin who (in his pajamas) demanded to know what is going on. Wander popped up saying that Lord Hater was "it", causing the general to be wide eyed at the news about Hater, who promptly barged in yelling "TAAAAGGGG!!!" while foaming at the mouth. In a panic, Macguffin ordered his men a hasty retreat as they totally abandoned the fortress. Peepers stared dumbly at this and thought of a new devious plan: to use Hater's position as "it" to drive away the villainous competition. My Fair Hatey General McGuffin (still reduced as a bucket of fried chicken after the events of The Battle Royale) is one of the villains to be imprisoned by Lord Dominator. Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Food Category:Possessed Objects Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Lawful Evil